Power adapters, which control the application of power to a device, are an important part of any residential or commercial building, and can provide beneficial control of a load attached to the power adapter, such as timing control and other features such as dimming. As power adapters continue to advance, additional functionality may be available to a user. However, replacing a power adapter can come with significant expense. In addition to the cost of replacing the power adapter, it may be necessary to pay for the professional installation of the power adapter, such as in the case of an in-wall installed power adapter that is coupled to wires in a wall of a residential or commercial building.
Accordingly, circuits, devices, systems and methods that enable a user to implement different power adapters are beneficial.